


I'm Thankful For

by peenwolf (cissues)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is pack, F/M, M/M, Pre-slash???, Thanksgiving!, There's no kissing, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack surprises Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some reason, I wanted to write a Thanksgiving fic. This was written in like two hours and it's totally unedited and unbeta'd but whatever. Also everyone is pack, Jackson is a wolf, Lydia is a witch even though it says nothing about that here it's just my favourite headcanon for her. Anyway I hope you like this piece of shit YAY HOLIDAY FICS and it's on time there's still 40 minutes left until the end of Thanksgiving.

It hadn’t taken a lot of convincing. The pack could already feel the loneliness at the edge of their senses and it was starting to make Scott kind of irritable. So, when Scott and Stiles asked to pack up the remains of the McCall-Stilinski Thanksgiving dinner, Melissa and the Sheriff waved them away so they could watch decade old sitcoms or discuss their jobs or whatever old people do when their kids aren’t there to point them in the right direction.

Stiles was wearing his holiday sweater that he’d gotten when he was seven years old from his Great Aunt Debra who had zero knowledge of what her CSI: Miami obsessed great nephew wanted for Christmas. Apparently a red sweater with a reindeer wearing an elf outfit on it was her best bet. Understandably, he was ecstatic and has worn it every year since.

The two boys bantered as Stiles drove, both with grins tugging at their mouths. Scott was excited for the surprise and he could tell the other pack members were gearing up for the shindig. Stiles was just excited to see the look on Derek’s face when his entire pack burst into his gross house, arms laden with a Thanksgiving feast.

As they pulled up, Stiles noticed the other cars around the house, figures leaning against them. He was sure Derek would have sensed them by now, curious why the Alpha hadn’t gone out to meet them. Erica, Boyd and Isaac (who had been spending the holiday together) were practically juggling tupperware containers of food from their respective guardians. Jackson, Lydia and Danny had given up and were carrying giant paper restaurant bags. Allison was standing with them, a very small stack of glass pans cradled in her arms as she chatted with her friend.

Gathering their expansive collection of leftovers, Stiles and Scott slipped out of the car and the other pack members smiled at them as they all lifted out of their spots and headed towards the remodeled home. Derek finally opened his front door looking confused right before he noticed the food. His eyes grew huge as his pack pushed past him and into the house, grinning and laughing at their Alpha.

Derek followed closely behind, eyebrows furrowed dangerously.  
“What are you doing?” He asked darkly as the food was set out on the old, donated dining room table. Stiles flung his arms out wide. “Thanksgiving!” He shouted, only receiving a growl of frustration in response, but Derek flung himself onto the chair at the head of the table and crossed his arms, obviously preparing himself for the torture that is a Thanksgiving meal.

The rest of the pack unpacked the food, Lydia brought out plates from the depth of her bag, setting them out on the table. It took mere moments for everyone to dig in. They’d all vowed to eat as little as possible at their family’s dinners to save room for Derek, who was starting to lighten up if the lack of creases on his forehead had anything to say about it.

Stiles watched his pack family (minus maybe Danny and Allison, but they were close enough, anyway) and sighed in contentment. He could feel the food baby brewing in his stomach and he was content. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. Derek was even smiling and laughing. Stiles watched him curiously. Derek more than likely hadn’t experienced a proper Thanksgiving for years. He was taking it surprisingly well. To be honest, Stiles had expected a few tears of gratitude or sadness at the remembrance of his loss, but Derek was just grinning and giving Isaac a noogie and looking... really happy. Stiles couldn’t help the warm feeling that was spreading through him and he wondered if it had anything to do with the pack.

Everyone was happy. Lydia and Jackson were holding hands under the table, Erica was leaning heavily against Boyd who had a protective arm around her shoulders, Isaac was playfully punching Derek and trying to prise the strong arm around his neck off and away, but he was smiling. Scott kept looking at Allison and Allison kept looking back but they weren’t saying anything and whatever... they can deal with it at a later date, and they probably won’t. Danny was leaning back against his chair, smiling in amusement as he surveyed the crowd of people he’d grown close to over the past year, hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

Stiles... well, Stiles was happy to get Scott to engage in something other than making wistful eyes at his ex girlfriend and watching Derek curiously. Eventually, the party moved to the living room and Stiles moved his Derek-watching to the arm of the ratty old couch. Jackson had run out to his car and returned with a flat screen TV that was most likely too out of date for him now, perching it on an old coffee table. They watched bad TV that turned into background noise for the stories being shared in the mess of limbs and smiles curled together on the couch. Derek was at the end, Erica’s head on his shoulder and Isaac’s on his lap as Scott told a story about the Sheriff having one too many drinks and revealing a LITTLE too much about Stiles’ personal habits. Stiles, of course, couldn’t stop blushing or denying everything, but Derek’s gaze was on him and it was amused and happy and he calmed down quickly, his arm draping over the Alpha’s shoulders. He felt a weight against his side and silently wished that this would never end.

Eventually everyone fell asleep. Some on the couch, some sprawled out in piles on the floor. Only Stiles and Danny remained away, watching their friends lovingly. Stiles caught sight of Derek and watched as his chest moved subtly, lifting Erica’s head up and down as it went. His fingers were in Isaac’s curls and the boy looked truly comfortable.

He turned to see Danny watching him with a lifted brow. “You’ve been looking at him a lot.” He commented, turning his gaze back to Jackson and Lydia curled against each other at the base of the couch. “I could always sense something there but it was subtle. I think he’d be into it if you tried to make it not so subtle.” He was smiling now and Stiles had to hold down his blush.  
“Uh, wow, way to be forward.” But there was no malice in his voice. “Yeah... I have no idea at this point. We hated each other. I _wanted_ him to die. Now, I can’t even imagine what would happen if he was gone.”  
Danny nodded knowingly. He was Danny the Wise, anyway. He was always knowing.  
“I’m just saying, he’s not really experienced in people--”  
“Neither am I!”  
“Yeah, but you’re different. He can’t even act normal around his own pack unless they force him to relax. Just... push it a little. Give it a try. I think he’d appreciate having something to care about.”

Stiles just stared for a moment, his jaw slack. He’d never really thought about it before. He’d always assumed that the pack was Derek’s pride and joy, but he could kind of tell there was something missing. The guy is a werewolf, anyway. The animal in him craves closeness. It needs something to love. Derek needs something to love.  
Swallowing, Stiles nodded, going to pick up the leftover leftovers from the table. “Yeah... I’ll give it a try.” He murmured, catching Danny’s shiteating grin. “You better.”

After the puppy pile cat nap, the pack started waking up and heading out. Stiles followed Scott out the door but stopped where Derek was holding it open. He hesitated for a moment before going in for a hug, putting his face in Derek’s shoulder. “Happy Thanksgiving, Derek.” He murmured, letting a thumb drag across the man’s exposed collarbone. Derek just froze, letting the hug happen before watching Stiles pull away and leave with a muttered “Bye”. He looked shell shocked but Stiles noticed the colouring on his cheeks and the lack of anger, just surprise.

He was grinning as he slid into the driver’s side of the door. Scott was looking at him funny.  
“What?”  
Shaking his head, Scott tried to wrestle down a smile.  
“It was about time.” Was all he said, leaving Stiles confused and insistent on expanding on that comment. Scott only refused, a subdued grin on his lips.

Derek watched the Jeep pull away thinking that this was, by far, by best Thanksgiving yet.


End file.
